


I Knew You Were Trouble...

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic thingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You Were Trouble...

"I knew you were trouble..."

Mels is smirking even as she leans against the bar of the diner, letting herself enjoy watching the other girl, they had not really meant to fall for each other, but they had. Lady Me, who had introduced herself as 'Ash', was a natural born flirt and Mels could never resist a flirt. The two had run riot, screwing up so many things, schools and offices, creating chaos in their wake, love had formed quite innocently. Mels had kissed Me as a distraction whilst Me robbed the store's tills and yet... neither had been able to stop kissing since they got back. 

"I didn't hear you complaining..."

"Oh, I'm not... I just didn't realize how much fun it would be."

Me is smirking as she moves to kiss Mels, aware of a frustrated sigh from Me's... guardian. 

"You two are going to get me in trouble..."

"Naturally."

Me is smirking. 

"Unless we... run away?"


End file.
